PLANNING AND EVALUATION Project Summary Dr. Corey sets the overarching vision for the center. To accomplish this he engages internal and external leaders, committees and individuals to help chart the future directions, plans and strategic investments for the center. Planning is achieved through both formal and informal mechanisms. The same approach is applied to evaluation, so that leadership can assess how effectively it is achieving the center's goals and determine whether mid-course changes are needed. This planning and evaluation process has led to timely and successful implementation of new strategies and changes in the organization and direction of cancer research conducted at the Consortium. The Specific Aims of Planning and Evaluation are to: 1. Provide an effective structure that engages all Consortium partners in planning and evaluation activities such that institutional objectives are well aligned with common Consortium cancer research objectives. 2. Support and maximize the value of internal and external Consortium mechanisms (internal committees and external advisors) to identify areas of greatest strategic importance to the Consortium and their associated resource requirements, and dedicate sufficient leadership and institutional and CCSG funds to achieve measurable success. 3. Provide structure for ongoing evaluation of progress toward Consortium objectives. Major areas of emphasis during the new project period are to further develop solid tumor translational research; improve coordination and consistency of clinical trials support across the center; build biomedical informatics capabilities; expand research in the catchment area and with underserved populations; and build research capacity in cancer health economics, global oncology and obesity. 4. Engage Consortium members in identifying new areas of scientific opportunity, through provision of CCSG and other funds to support scientific symposia and workshops on emerging research areas.